supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman Unchained (Volume 1)
Synopsis 2013 is going to be an epic year for Superman and we know two reasons why: Scott Snyder and Jim Lee. The superstar creative team will join forces for the first time to launch a new Superman title that promises to elevate the already high-flying hero to new heights and force him to face off against foes familiar and new, as only two of the top industry talents can. Snyder, who’s bringing back the Joker in the pages of Batman’s “Death of the Family” crossover and DC Entertainment Co-Publisher Lee, who just completed a historic artistic run on JUSTICE LEAGUE with writer and DC Entertainment Chief Creative Officer Geoff Johns, are teaming up at the top of their games and promise to craft a tale that’ll engage Superman fans new and old, and add new, compelling chapters to the Superman and Clark Kent mythos. This is as can’t miss as these things get, people. But let’s hear it from the creators themselves. Jim? “As a huge fan of Scott's writing, I'm looking forward to drawing Superman as much as I am reading Scott’s story as it unfolds,” Lee said. “Scott's crafted a truly epic yet personal story which will demonstrate without a doubt why Superman remains the most iconic hero of the modern age. 2013 is gonna absolutely rock!” Indeed it will! But the teasing isn’t over. Let’s pass the mic to Mr. Snyder, shall we? "I've loved Superman since I was a kid, and to be working on him now, with the great Jim Lee, is simply too thrilling for words. It's a dream come true for me on every front,” Snyder said. “I don't want to give too much away, so I'll just say it's the Superman story I'd write if I only ever got one chance to write the character. It's an exploration of everything I love and am fascinated by about him. Like Court of Owls for Batman, it's a character piece for Clark it's going to challenge him to his core. And it's definitely epic in scope, with huge action and drama the biggest and most earth shaking action I've ever done. Can't wait to see what you all think of it. Couldn't be more grateful or excited to get the chance to make this one!" Back in October, we announced that writer Scott Snyder and artist Jim Lee would be teaming up to bring you a new Superman title that promises to elevate the already high flying hero to new heights and force him to face off against foes familiar and new, as only two of the top industry talents can. Yesterday, USA TODAY exclusively announced that the series, which lands in stores this June, will be titled SUPERMAN UNCHAINED. “We're all fans and we've all known this character for a long time," Jim Lee told USA TODAY about the challenge of tackling the iconic Man of Steel. “You have to fight your natural tendency to do what you know or what you've always thought the character to be.” Along with Snyder, Lee hopes that the series will show readers “really how this small little figure, this human shaped character, can literally move mountains.” But the title is not the only news we have to share about this exciting new series! Also announced that SUPERMAN UNCHAINED will feature a back-up story written by Snyder and illustrated by Dustin Nguyen. They also revealed that fans will get their first look at this eagerly anticipated series when a sneak peek of it will be featured in this year’s annual Free Comic Book Day issue. Superman Unchained (Volume 1) Story Arcs *Coming Soon Superman Unchained (Volume 1) Issues Director's Cut Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Superman Unchained (Volume 1)/Gallery Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-unchained-2013 *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-unchained-director%E2%80%99s-cut-2013 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Unchained_Vol_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-unchained/4050-63232/ *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-unchained-directors-cut/4050-65644/ Superman Unchained (Vol 1) 00